Curiosity Killed the Cat
by midsummerwriter
Summary: Part 3...of what I've decided will be the Cat series. DL.


The idea for this came from my husband and one of my favourite movies. Only no one gets hit in the head with a telephone...too much kink for me.

I'm ignoring the Run Silent, Run Deep episode because there's way too much emotional stuff there for a sex only fic. Though Lindsay did look very concerned for Danny. If I knew them better a long fic would have come out of it.

I think the same words apply to this fic as the others as to why this is rated M. I'm not going to list them.

To Sunny Kerr, um wow! I'm actually blushing. And I'm please you figured out the PM thing...took mea while too:)

And finally, I'm running out of ideas. So review and send me some crazy sexy things to help me get my juices flowing...Ahem, CREATIVE juices...lol

* * *

Curiosity Killed the Cat. 

…Or at least just sated it.

He ran his fingers over the silk fabric, tracing the same word over and over; Montana.

The word Montana originally invoked pictures of the country, long grass, horses, and beautiful sunsets. Now the simple word brought forth a montage of images; light brown hair, a crooked smile, brown doe eyes, his phone, the shower stall, black dress pants and pink shirts. With that, even though they weren't accurate he pictured milky white thighs on red satin sheets, pert breasts that fit perfectly in his hands and full lips forming an 'O'.

Danny grumbled and rubbed the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger under his glasses. His other hand scrunched up the scarf and shoved it back in the desk drawer where he kept it since that night.

A week ago his phone rang and the sexiest voice he'd ever heard started talking, half a week ago that same voice blindfolded him in the PD shower and they had mind blowing sex.

He knew the voice belonged to Lindsay, she wouldn't admit it, or deny it either, and it was driving him crazy. The last two nights was driving him crazy waiting for something to happen.

Danny was never a man of one woman but he wasn't a man whore and that voice was forcing him into monogamy. He couldn't go anywhere at night in case she called, he waited just a little longer in the locker room, took unneeded showers in the off chance that the voice might come back. That damned voice that went with smooth skin, full lips and a great imagination.

He was constantly in battle with himself about grabbing the owner of that voice and kissing her until they couldn't breathe anymore.

Danny wasn't romantic.

But he'd give her flowers. And maybe spring for chocolate, the kind of chocolate in a box, not the kind in a bar. Yeah, he'd done that before, in high school. It didn't go over then either.

And that's why the waiting was driving him crazy; he actually wanted to wait.

Putting away his gun and badge he took another fleeting glance at the scarf that mocked him and went to his locker to get his jacket.

Lindsay wasn't at her desk when he glanced over and she wasn't in the locker room. He tried not to look disappointed. He scratched his chin as he opened his locker.

Debating shaving off his goatee his ice blue eyes fell on a card sitting on the shelf in front of his Axis body spray.

"Danny, are you okay?"

Distracted by the card Danny only glanced at his boss Mac.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He picked up the card and flipped it open.

"Looked like something was bothering you." Mac continued.

Danny's eyes narrowed in on the blue text, the colour matched his eyes and he wondered if that was on purpose, he read the note twice. He grinned and turned his full attention to Mac.

"Are you sure everything is all right?" the older man asked.

"Yes. Everything is great Mac, everything's perfect." Danny tapped the card in his hand then slid it into his pants, grabbed his jacket and took off. "Sorry, Mac. I gotta go."

According to the note he had little under an hour.

With twenty minutes to spare Danny stood in the front lobby of the hotel. He held the note in his hand; blue letters peered back at him, telling him to go to 210. The note didn't tell him it was her. It didn't tell him what to expect either.

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, he wiped a sweaty palm on his pants then strode confidently to the elevators before the man at the desk could call security on him.

Brass numbers met him, indifferent as to why he was there standing at the door. He knocked once and waited.

"Come in." His pulse shot up. It was her. He slipped the note into his pocket and opened the door.

The room was dark; the only light was from the hallway behind him. His right hand searched the wall inside the room for the light switch.

"Leave the lights off." She said from somewhere inside the darkness and he dropped his hand to his side. He felt no desire to disobey an order from the Voice.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, never turning away from where the voice came from. With the light from the hall gone the room wasn't that dark, he could make out a four-poster bed five feet before him and a large window on the other side about the same distance away from the bed.

Streetlights silhouetted a wingback chair and a pair of legs. The pair of legs was in stilettos, really high ones. Her scent reached his nose and his palms itched. He wanted to rush forward but he didn't move.

One perfectly sculpted leg bounced.

"I want you to take off your clothes." Her voice was soft but there was a command in it and he was going to do what she said.

He dropped his jacket, tugged his shirt from his pants, undid his belt and toed off his shoes.

"I saw this movie, am I gonna have ta dance? 'Cause Ms. Curtis has skills I don't." he paused, his pants down around his ankles and his hands in the collar of his shirt ready to pull it over his head.

She chuckled warm and smooth like a cappuccino.

"If I said yes, would you?"

He shrugged and pulled his shirt off.

"I s'pose so." He righted his glasses and squinted to see her but she'd thought it through and stayed hidden in the dark. He kicked his pants in the direction he tossed his shirt and pulled off his socks. He hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his boxers and gave her a crooked smile. "All off?"

The leg bounced.

"That's fine, Danny. Now," she shifted, re-crossed her legs, right over left, toe pointing at the bed, "Get on the bed. Use the cuffs on the table." Her leg bounced again. "Hands up over your head and face your body towards the window."

Trying not to show how enthused he was he forced himself to move slow and not just jump on the bed like a high school boy on prom night. He found the handcuffs, noted there wasn't a key next to them but clipped it on his left wrist anyway. He slid backwards, leaned back and hooked the cuffs around the top right hand side bedpost and locked his right hand in place.

He craned his head back to check his hands then used his arm to straighten his glasses. Comfortable, he lifted his head to look towards the chair.

She was still in silhouette. She planned this very well, he thought as he scratched the itch on the bottom of his right foot with his left big toe. It was a nervous gesture as he waited, vulnerable.

Moments later she stood up; he held his breath, as she walked over to the side of the bed. She was careful to keep the window at her back. He squinted again, and could make out wavy hair pulled back in a clip, and had to resist fidgeting as she slid out of what looked like a robe or long jacket.

He couldn't tell exactly what she was wearing under the coat but from what he could see, it wasn't much. He checked the body and decided it was the same type as Lindsay. Oh, yes he'd been studying.

He tensed when she started towards him and crawled up his body. He was sure he'd be able to see her face but the light wasn't bright enough to make out the details. She straddled his chest and leaned forward. He felt her fingers on his wrists, checking the cuffs but his brain was focused on the high heals, thigh high stockings, black lace panties and the most beautiful breasts he could ever remember being this close to.

She was wearing a black lace demi-cup bra that he could just make out the darker skin of her nipples through and he wanted to lift his head and taste them but she leaned back putting them out of his reach.

"This is torture, Montana. Where'd a country girl get such a kink?" she leaned in again, this time her breasts were pressed to his chest and her mouth was by his ear.

"Who's Montana?" Her breath was hot but her voice was even hotter. "Danny, where did you think the expression 'roll in the hay' came from?" she licked the outer shell of his ear from top to bottom and bit on his lobe.

He shivered and his hips thrust upwards seeking release. He was so ready for her to ride him.

Danny was about to reply when her hand went up and released her hair from its clip and it fell over his face. He inhaled deeply, the smell of peaches and Lindsay filling his lungs.

There was a moment's pause as he smelled her silken locks and when she slowly lifted her body off his. Her hair left his face and he opened his eyes to watch as she lowered her head to run her hair down his chest. It tickled him until he felt her fingers slid under the waist band of his boxers. She made a movement and he raised his hips so she could slip his shorts down his legs.

She left his body to drop the offending garment on the floor then she was over him again, with her hair on him, starting at his head then moved excruciatingly slow down his body.

He was torn between wanting to close his eyes to just feel what she was doing to him and just watching her hover over his body. She reached his hips and the debate was over. With a head flick her hair engulfed him, making him harder still, swirling around and teasing him with the strangest sensation he'd ever felt. He didn't know how to explain it so he didn't and he let her give him his first hair job.

The hair released him and continued down over his legs then went back up. This time when she paused at his middle she held back her hair and licked all the way up the underside of him and swirled her wet tongue around his aching purple tip.

Danny groaned.

"Linds' stop or I'm done." He wished he had his hands.

"Who's Linds'?" She breathed on his tip then sucked him into her mouth, once, twice then got up. He tasted blood and licked his lip where he'd bit it to keep from being overwhelmed in ecstasy. He was too busy calming his body to notice her slip off her panties, keeping on the stockings and shoes before returning to his wanting body.

She kept her breasts in full contact as she slid up so they were face to face. The sun had set on the city and the little light that came from the window had dimmed slightly so even with her face only inches away from his he could only just make out the curve of her cheekbone. It was that and his brain was too frazzled.

Suddenly her mouth was on his, her tongue in his mouth, sliding over his tongue like her body over his. He pulled on his restraints, praying to whoever might listen that he could get back his hands and she raised her hips, adjusted and he was in her.

"Jesus!" he swore breathlessly and she shuddered over him. She was like silk encasing him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

She braced herself with her hands on both sides of his shoulders, rose and fell on him to smooth the motions then sat up completely.

Danny opened his eyes, sweat trickled down his forehead dripping on the pillow under his head and he watched the body ride him. He thrust his hips up and clamped his teeth together as she moaned loud.

Her hands smoothed the skin of his stomach, slid up her thighs to where their bodies joined, paused then moved up to the lace encased mounds that bounced with each circle of her hips.

Heat was building inside and he struggled to free his hands, to help her over the edge, to keep himself in check. Her hands were on her breasts, pinching nipples that he wanted to touch then one hand let go of the perfect globe to run down her abdomen, brushed his pubic hair then stayed in hers.

She was panting, making keening noises and moaning more and louder than before when on the phone or in the shower.

Danny growled loud, moved his hips and felt her body still then crash as her orgasm hit in a wave that tore the most amazing word from deep within her throat.

"Danny!" Her inner muscles pulsed and milked him into a painful release that left him breathless and blind.

She collapsed on him, her hair obscured her face from him and he couldn't push it away to see her eyes or to hold her.

Yeah, he wasn't romantic.

But he'd hold her after mind blowing sex.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Lindsay." Each word succeeded a breath.

"Who's Lindsay?" she asked, still breathless.

He tried to roll over but the cuffs cut into his wrists, he wanted to look her in the eyes and say her name again but said nothing as she pushed off his body and reached for the coat she dropped. She never turned away, the light still at her back. He watched her reach into her pocket and with what little light there was reflected off a tiny metal object she held between her fingers.

She climbed on the bed again, this time there was no contact with him and placed the object in his hand. She quickly got off the bed and started towards the door.

Danny raised his head, following her.

"What? Montana, get back here and undo these cuffs!" he called after her.

She opened the door; the light from the hallway blinded him, keeping him from seeing the cheeky grin on her face.

"Who's Montana?" she laughed and closed the door.

Danny dropped his head back and chuckled ruefully.

END! Maybe…


End file.
